Summertime
by edwardsbeautifulbella
Summary: This is a story I wrote for a contest but never made it in because I missed the cutoff date. Just a one-shot about Summertime at the Cullen house with Bella of course. Please Read & Review.


EPOV

Summer brought a whole new life to the teenagers of Forks. Their thoughts strayed from the normal dramatics of school life to focus on…each other. The temperatures began to rise even while the cloud cover remained. The rise in temperature coincided with the decrease in clothing coverage, a statistic even Bella contributed to. As more skin was uncovered thoughts turned increasingly vulgar and vile.

I tried my hardest to keep Bella from becoming a star in these horrifyingly vile thoughts but she just ignored me allowing Alice to buy her ever smaller bikini's to wear out to barbeques and pool parties thrown by our high school friends. Bella seemed to take immense enjoyment from watching me grow angry and frustrated and complied as Alice dressed her in increasingly skin bearing clothes.

To make matters worse Alice had been blocking her thoughts from me lately but what did break through alerted me to a possible pool party in the planning stage, to be thrown right here at the Cullen house. I wanted to tell Alice that a pool party would not be a good idea but Bella seemed to be into it too and I couldn't take that away from her. So we started planning a pool party to have at a house that seven vampires resided in. This was going to be a great idea. Not.

The party was planned and invitations sent out. Alice had decided that instead of having a pool party just to hang out she would make it as a birthday celebration…for me. The party was on June twentieth, the date of my human birth, but it's not like I had any need to celebrate. There was no stopping Alice and before I knew it I was standing on the patio before the pool and accepting congratulations and "Happy Birthday's" from all of our guests. I promised myself that I was going to get Alice for this.

Bella came walking up to me wearing the smallest bikini I had seen her in yet. I felt a growl build in my chest as all the other party guests caught sight of Bella as well. The male population of the party began to think their typically vulgar thoughts while the female population of the party began to think quite rude thoughts about my Bella all because they were jealous. As Bella approached me and heard the growl emanating low in my chest a frown formed on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Your outfit," I said stressing the word "has caused quite a stir in the minds of our guests. Their thoughts are not honorable in any way."

She just shrugged and said:"That's the whole point Edward. The girls are supposed to be jealous of me, which of course they already are because I have you, and the guys are supposed to want me. Doesn't this outfit make you want me, Edward?" She spun around to give me a complete view of her body.

I put my arms around her and pulled her in close to my body so I could whisper in her ear. "I want you more than you will ever know." She shivered then pulled away from me smiling. She turned and left without a word subjecting me to an avalanche of congratulations from newly arriving guests.

Eventually people stopped arriving and the party was in full swing. Since Bella was one of the hosts she was always wandering around replenishing the snack table, or entertaining our guests, or trying not to trip and slip on the wet patio. I couldn't keep up with her and found myself unable to have even one private conversation with her.

Finally I cornered Bella in our kitchen just so we could have a few minutes alone. I groaned as I pulled away from her luscious lips."You are far too desirable for your own good." I said trying to find a good reason why I shouldn't just carry her to my room and forget the party all together.

"Go outside and enjoy your party. I'll be there in a few minutes. Now would be a good time to swim." Bella responds totally ignoring my compliment.

I reluctantly went back outside to the groups of humans milling about. I figured that now would be as good a time as any to go swimming but first I had an idea. I went to go find Emmett and have a quick word with him. I knew that Bella always paused at the sight of me shirtless and I was about to use it to my advantage.

When Bella exited the house I took my shirt of and jumped into the pool. Struck still by my naked chest Bella didn't notice when Emmett walked up behind her. He looked at me and I nodded giving him permission. He picked up Bella, much to her surprise, and started walking her to the pool. With a quick and gentle toss he dropped Bella into the pool.

She came up sputtering for air and yelling at Emmett, causing quite a commotion for the rest of the party goers. Emmett just stood there smiling like an idiot. He then decided that he wanted more than required for our plan and cannon balled into the pool right next to Bella making another wave of water wash over her. She came up sputtering again ready to begin yelling at Emmett again when she must have caught me smiling.

"You," she said walking towards me in the shallow waters of the pool "You started this didn't you?"

I just shrugged and backed away as all of our guests watched in silent awe. The famed Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were about to have a fight and everybody wanted to hear it when it happened. Unfortunately for them Bella jumped at me and after I caught her she started to kiss me all over. Our guests groaned in frustration because they had all seen an Edward-Bella make-out session before and they all went back to doing whatever.

After I managed to pull myself away from Bella I asked her what that had all been about. She just laughed and stated that I knew exactly what she had needed at that moment. Apparently she had been feeling tired of running around and doing stuff for everybody and just wanted to relax. So in effect my little prank that I planned with Emmett had given Bella exactly what she wanted, a chance to have some fun. Even while joking around I was the perfect boyfriend.

I left her to swim around for a little bit while I ran around doing what she had been doing earlier. I replenished food and talked with our guests and I didn't have to try not to slip on the wet patio because my balance was perfect.

Eventually the party was winding down and guests began to leave. Bella climbed out of the pool and ushered the rest of our guests out too. Soon everybody was gone and we had a lot of cleaning up to do. Bella had become sun tired and was almost falling asleep in my arms. I brought her upstairs to my room and laid her on the bed to rest.

I walked down the stairs and helped my family clean up. With our advanced speed we were done in no time and I could go spend my time with Bella. When I got to my room she was sleeping so I quietly crawled into the bed next to her like I did while she was at her house and held her while she slept.

As the night passed on Bella mumbled of her love to me, expressed a need to do laundry, listed some things from a grocery list and said the word "pineapple" multiple times to what end I could not understand. As morning dawned Bella's eyes began to flutter open and she smiled when her eyes met mine.

"Morning," she whispered while stretching after a long nights sleep. I whispered good morning back and then let go so she could go shower having fallen asleep before she had the chance last night. As Bella entered my bathroom I lie back on the bed and just let my mind wander.

I thought of Bella and how she was always tempting me by flaunting her luscious body in those tiny bikinis and of course her blood was always a temptation. I had noticed of late that Bella's body had been more tempting than her blood. I blamed the hot summer sun for causing Bella to wear such tiny little clothes.

Bella got out of the shower and we walked downstairs to give her breakfast. After breakfast we cuddled on the couch to watch a movie for a while. When the movie was over Bella was complaining that she was tired. I suggested that we go for a swim for a nice refreshing wake-up and she agreed.

She quickly ran up the steps to go fetch a clean bathing suit, a bikini no doubt, while I went outside to prep the pool. I made sure that everything was set correctly and that it wouldn't be too cold for Bella. When everything was done I took off my shirt and jumped in.

I swam a couple of laps before Bella showed up wearing the only one piece bathing suit I had seen her in all summer. She jumped in and swam over to me expertly. For all the clumsiness she had on land, Bella was quiet graceful in the water. She swam right into my waiting arms and smiled up at me. She could tell I was thinking about something and furrowed her brow as she asked what was wrong.

"I was just wondering why you chose today to wear that bathing suit." I responded.

"Well I know that you've been saying that I was tempting you and I didn't want to push you too much."

"Bella, love, I would have much preferred you wear this bathing suit yesterday so all those people wouldn't have had such vile thoughts about you."

"What did they think" she said frowning.

"Nothing of consequence, my love" I said kissing the frown off her face.

She kissed me back with passion and then pulled away smiling. She turned and took off swimming along the length of the pool. I took off after her swimming along side of her for a little bit. When she was least expecting it I put my arms around Bella and pulled her back to me.

"I wasn't done kissing you" I said bringing her lips to mine.

I heard the click of a camera and saw the flash go off behind me. I turned around and found Alice standing there with a camera and the rest of my family. Apparently private time was unheard of in my family.

"I'm making a scrapbook of this summer so we can remember it 50 years from now." Alice said before I could even yell at her. I conceded and let her take pictures. For the rest of the summer she had that camera practically glued to her hand.

By the end of the summer we needed two scrapbooks to put all the pictures in. Bella and I were both upset that most of the pictures were of us, especially because Bella was so camera shy. We helped put all the pictures in the scrapbooks exactly to Alice's standards. When I ran across the picture of Bella and I kissing in the pool I turned to her next to me and we exchanged a look and I knew that it had been the best summer of my existence. So far.


End file.
